The Noble House of Kuchiki
by MalBeam
Summary: Fifteen years after the Winter War, a new crisis emerges in Soul Society as Byakuya Kuchiki begins to explore the hidden secrets of his family.
1. Chapter 1

**The Noble House of Kuchiki**

AN: The following are the chapters I've written as part of a collaboration with a two other writers. Thankfully, the storylines are fairly separate and the plot is coherent even when reading only the ones I've written. Chapters are numbered as based on the full story. The entire story can be read at Bleach Forums (look in the Writing board).

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In a stark room in the Kuchiki manor, the light of dusk shines on the potted plant on the low table. The shadow of a man sitting on a mat projects on the opposite wall. Byakuya Kuchiki meditates. Here he is free from the duties of the family and the squad. Here his mind is clear of thought. In the fifteen years since the Winter War, it is here where Kuchiki finds peace. But now, it is here, alone with his turmoil, that Byakuya feels the most vulnerable.

Kuchiki's thoughts have been filled with distraught. He has not felt like this since the chaos surrounding the execution of his sister when his conflicting vows of loyalty to dead loved ones clashed. At that time, he knew the forces behind his ordeal. But the forces causing his present distress are unknown. There has been stability and quiet in Soul Society following Aizen's death. Byakuya should not feel this dread, but he does. So he shall go to a place where no one else has gone to talk to a person no one else has spoken to. Byakuya closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He opens his eyes and he is no longer in a room.

Byakuya is sitting in a field under the shade of a sakura tree. The trickling sound of a nearly stream fills the air. Cherry blossoms flutter in the wind, falling to the ground. The serenity of Kuchiki's inner world calms his troubled mind, but it isn't the reason he is here. He could ease his mind just as easily in the gardens of the manor, but this is the only place where he could have an open conversation with her.

"Hello, Byakuya," a soft voice says from behind Byakuya.

"Hello Senbonzakura," he replies as he turns around to face her.

Senbonzakura's spirit form is a stunningly beautiful woman with a bright face and long black hair. She is wearing a floral kimono that looks oddly similar to Captain Kyoraku's. The hilt of Senbonzakura's sword form hangs on a sash tied around her waist. Hundreds of cherry blossoms swirl around her, the planets to her radiant sun.

"Why are you here?" she says.

"I have something to ask you."

She sits down. "Then ask."

Byakuya ponders the question for a moment, trying to find the exact wording. Finally he whispers it. "What am I afraid of?"

Senbonzakura knew this day would come, yet that knowledge didn't make the question any more surprising or upsetting. She knew Kuchiki, his strength, his heart. She thought that he wasn't afraid of anything.

"Hidden deep within your soul, within our soul," she calmly speaks, "there is something dark. It has remained in secret, held captive. But now its screams are being heard; now its shackles are coming loose. It is a disease and soon it will infect us. You have to stop it, Byakuya."

Kuchiki hides his worry. "How?"

"You have to face it, defeat it, kill it."

"What is it?" he says.

"If you knew what is was," Senbonzakura answers, "then you wouldn't be so scared."

Byakuya is silent in thought. She continues, "Do you see the clouds, the ones over my shoulder?"

Near the horizon, dark clouds hover over the plain, inundating the land with fierce rain. Flashes of lightning burst from the skies every few seconds. It hasn't rained in Kuchiki's inner world since Hisane's death.

"There is a storm coming, Byakuya," Senbonzakura states. "Stronger than all the others before. I fear that the rain may wash away every last cherry blossom."

She is gone with those words. The petals orbiting around her fall to the ground. Byakuya catches one in his hand and closes his eyes. He returns to the manor, the petal in his hand slowly dissolving. He notes the rate of decay. It is much faster than usual. Kuchiki breathes deeply. _Well, that didn't help things _he thinks.

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts. _The servants know not to intrude on my meditation, so it must be someone from the squad. And the only one with business important enough to see me here would be my lieutenant_. "Come in Takahashi," he orders.

Haruka Takahashi opens the door and walks into the room, holding a stack of papers. She carefully places the papers on the table and kneels across from the captain. At this position, the light shines directly on her hardened face and greying, shoulder-length brown hair, the effects of age. She has been a shinigami for one hundred and fifty years and the only one in history to have been a member of all thirteen squads. While the experience has dulled her appearance, it has given Haruka something of far greater value to her: wisdom.

"Sir, the Rukongai scouting reports have been completed," she says.

"The results?" Kuchiki asks.

"All sector activity normal expect for Hollow appearances in Southern 65, which were disposed of by the seventh, and the capture of a rogue shinigami in Eastern 37. Special Forces will be transferring him to the Maggot's Nest in the morning."

"I see. Good work Takahashi. Pass the praise to the squad."

"Yes, sir," she replies proudly. Then after a pause, "Captain, if I may ask, why did you ask for these reports to be done?"

Byakuya carefully words his answer as to not arouse suspicion. "Most threats to Soul Society will begin in the weaker and poorly-defended Rukongai before moving on to Seireitei. By observing unusual activity in the Districts, the Gotei 13 can more easily remove the threats."

Haruka is confused. "But what could be a threat to Soul Society? The traitors were defeated and most of the higher-level menos fell with them."

"Just because one's enemy is unknown does not mean they do not exist."

"Of course. Good night, captain Kuchiki."

"Good night, lieutenant Takahashi."

Haruka exits the room in a flash. Byakuya is alone once again. He produces a kido light and looks through the reports, searching for the unknown enemy.

*********

Kiteiyo Murimoto, second squad lieutenant and head of the detention unit of the Special Forces, awakes with the light of dawn. Save for the night guard, the remaining members of the group are still sleeping. The two of them wake the others and together the hunting party dismantles the temporary camp. Murimoto walks over to the rogue shinigami who is gagged and bound by protective kido. He removes the gag. "Rise and shine, deserter."

A string of expletives explode from the captive's mouth. Kiteiyo grudgingly chants the gag back on. "And I thought we would be able to have an orderly conversation," he mutters.

Kiteiyo's body seems to be tailor-made for the Special Forces: lean and muscular, built for speed and agility. His sleeveless shihakusho is damp from the moist ground and morning dew. Clumps of dirt stick to his dark blue hair. Murimoto claims that it is natural, but several people swear he had black hair when he first entered the Academy. In terms of both appearance and personality, many shinigami say Kiteiyo is the figurative child of his former mentor Shuhei Hisagi and his current superior Soifon. Both captains immediately deny any and all rumours about the matter.

The group has finished clearing the camp and is ready to move the prisoner. Murimoto removes the leg bindings of the rebel and two Special Force members lift him to his feet. "Start walking," Kiteiyo barks.

The captive's legs stay firmly planted to the ground. The lieutenant pulls out his zanpakuto, a sharp ninjato, and holds it to the captive's neck.

"I don't plan on repeating myself," Kiteiyo threatens.

The prisoner slowly shuffles his feet, flanked by two shinigami. The unit begins their march to the Nest. One member of the group whispers to Murimoto, "Sir, I did not know you had the authority to execute the prisoner."

Kiteiyo smiles. "I don't."

An hour later, the group arrives at the Maggot's Nest. Kiteiyo notes that progress would have been faster if they had carried the captive, but the trust and camaraderie gained by the group on the march may have been the most valuable part of the mission. Besides, he had no desire to do paperwork today, so the longer he was transporting a prisoner, the better. He and two others from the group leave their zanpakuto with the Maggot's Nest guards and proceed to escort the prisoner to his new dwelling.

The group walk down the long stairs, deeper and deeper underground, until they reach a large wooden door. The jailors open the door and enter the Nest. The others captives look briefly at the intrusion slightly more fearful than usual. Once they notice Kiteiyo, their interest gives way to boredom. Murimoto releases the remaining bakudo bindings on the prisoner who continues his swearing. A swift right hook knocks him out cold.

Kiteiyo looks around the main hall. Something doesn't feel right. He quickly orders the others. "Head count of the prisoners," he commands. They flash away; Kiteiyo waits in worry. _It can't be. It's impossible._ When the pair returns, Kiteiyo's definition of possible is going to be radically changed.

"Including the newest prisoner, eighty-four," one of them states.

"Shit!" Murimoto exclaims.

"Sir?"

"Today's addition brought the total prisoners to one hundred and eight. Twenty-four captives have escaped the Maggot's Nest."

The other two stand still in shock. Kiteiyo pulls out his cell phone and begins dialling his captain's number. When Urahara became Captain-Commander following the war, he replaced the outdated communication system with one borrowed from the living world. While the sight of radio towers among the ancient architecture was unusual, Kiteiyo admits that they are far more practical than Hell butterflies. Soifon answers her phone and Kiteiyo prepares for delivering the dreadful news.

"Sir, it's Murimoto... The transfer was fine... A situation has occurred... There has been a breach in the Maggot's Nest... Twenty-four captives have escaped."

Kiteiyo pulls the phone away from his ear to prevent damage from the thunderous shouting coming from the other end. He barely understands her orders before the line goes dead.

"Let's go," he says to the others, making sure the door is securely locked before marching up the stairs.

One of the members, Awigawa, asks the obvious question, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Murimoto explains. "The last time I was in there was a two weeks ago for the monthly inspection. How twenty-four prisoners escaped in two weeks when there hasn't been a breakout in over two hundred years is beyond me."

The other Spec. Ops. member, Aidano, continues the conversation, "And the captain's orders?"

"Captain Soifon is informing Urahara of the situation," he tells the two, "while I 'clean things up' on this end. I have a basic idea of how to carry out the investigation."

The group reaches the end of the stairs, exit the Nest and squint into the bright morning sky. One of the shinigami asks "What took you so long?" Aidano informs them of the incident. The group fall silent in shock and waits for Kiteiyo to give the orders.

"Awigawa, get the guard list and bring every guard from the past two weeks to my office for questioning, including these two," he says, pointing to the current guards. "Take your squad with you; begin the interrogations without me if I'm not there in half an hour."

"Yes, sir," Awigawa replies. He, the guards and half of the hunting party flash off.

"Aidano, go to the barracks and divide the forces in six-man groups. The groups are to search Seireitei for the prisoners. As it has been too long for a radial search to be effective, we'll have to search all of Seireitei."

"And you, sir?"

"I'll go back down there and figure out who exactly escaped. I'll send you the list."

Kiteiyo's phone rings. He answers, "Hello?"

The other voice on the line belongs to Kisuke Urahara. "Soifon tells me you have a little problem down in the Maggot's Nest. Can you take care of it?"

"I believe in cleaning up your own messes, sir. The Special Forces should be able to handle this."

"Good. Your captain has ceded control of the Forces to you for the duration of the situation."

Kiteiyo is surprised by the authority and level of trust given to him. "Really?"

Soifon grabs the phone and starts yelling to her subordinate. "Yes, and if you screw this up, you'll be cleaning the barrack's toilets for the next thirty years. Understand?"

"Yessir," Murimoto shouts back.

Urahara is on the line again. "So what's your plan, lieutenant?" he asks.

Kiteiyo briefs the captain-commander on his plan. At the end of it, Urahara has a simple question. "What will the groups do if they find a hostile?"

"Converge and capture," Kiteiyo answers.

"I see. But sometimes capture may not be possible. If someone has to die, I'd rather it be one of them than a loyal shinigami."

Murimoto understands. "Aidano," he commands, "the goal of the units is capture. Lethal force is permitted if necessary. Go."

Aidano and the rest of the Special Forces members flash to duty.

Kiteiyo returns to the phone. "Anything else, sir?"

"The response from the Gotei 13 will be limited," Urahara explains. "The squads will be placed on a low-level alert and patrols will be doubled. And one more thing. I used to be the head of the detention unit. I understand how important this must be to you."

Kiteiyo was speechless.

"Good luck, lieutenant Murimoto," Urahara wishes.

Kiteiyo ends the call and begins the walk back to the Nest. _So much for not doing any paperwork today._

_

* * *

_

Character Bios

_**Kiteiyo Murimoto**_

Kiteiyo grew up in Southern Rukongai 58, not quite the slums but not that much of a living. As a child, his memories of Shinigami were mixed. Two Shinigami patrolled the sector: one was cruel and spiteful, the other kind and courageous. When Kiteiyo's powers emerged, he knew he wanted to become a shinigami like the second man, a protector of souls. And he vowed to punish those like the first, those who had forgotten their duty.

Murimoto graduated from the Academy twenty years before the war. He was assigned to the Ninth division, where Tousen's sense of justice meshed with Kiteiyo's philosophies. He sought out his idol in Seireitei, but was worried that he wouldn't be able to find him. He asked his seniors whether they knew of a shinigami named Isshin. Kiteiyo was told that he was gone.

The betrayal hit Kiteiyo harder than most. Again more shinigami were rejecting their duty. _We did not become shinigami to gain power_ he thought. _We did it to protect those without the power to protect themselves_. Murimoto asked Shuhei how a peaceful captain could support actions against his teachings. Kiteiyo has yet to receive an answer.

Murimoto transferred to the Second division shortly afterwards, assigned the fourth seat and head of the detention unit. He was promoted to lieutenant after Omaeda's death in the war. When asked, those in the second squad say he is a kind and courageous man, but Kiteiyo is cruel and spiteful to those who have abandoned their duty.

_**Haruka Takahashi**_

Haruka is unique among the Gotei 13: she is the only shinigami to have been a member of every squad. She has first assigned to the eighth squad around one hundred and fifty years ago. Once Haruka discovered why so many fresh female recruits are placed in the eighth division, she applied for transfer to the thirteenth. She remained there for several years until she was given a seat in the tenth squad. Which is where the trouble began.

The captain of the tenth squad at that time was a great man who would spend all of his time to the care of the shinigami in his barracks. As Takahashi trained under him, she began to idolize him. Haruka was heartbroken when he died. The cycle of torment continued under Hikifune's twelfth squad and Aikawa's seventh. After the repeated pain, Haruka had a change of heart and decided to start using the squads instead of being used by them. She became aloof and distant. Over the decades she went to the eleventh to practice combat, the second to improve her speed and hand-to-hand, and the fourth to learn kido.

Her interactions with the traitors were brief. Haruka found Tousen's order and self-righteousness to be too overbearing. She transferred to the third squad, thinking that Ichimaru's chaotic nature would provide more freedom. Instead Takahashi realised that he was merely creepy and slightly sadistic. She went to the fifth, having heard many good things about their captain, but found his calm demeanour to be even creepier than Gin's. With innate knowledge of the workings and methods of most squads, Haruka served quite well to the organisational processes of the first squad.

When Urahara was promoted to captain commander, he asked Haruka if she would take the role of lieutenant for the sixth division. During the interview, he mentioned that it was odd that she had been a member of all squads except for the sixth. Kisuke asked if there was a particular reason she avoided the squad. Takahashi told him she'd accept the position so long as he never asks that question again. Urahara agreed; he wouldn't ask, but that doesn't mean he won't investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

The dull grey sky of Soul Society flashes a light, metallic blue as the destructive, unstable reiatso rips apart Mayuri Kurotsuchi's laboratory. The sheer power of the blast tears the roof and flings it to the sky; the sheer weight of the force grinds the ground to dust. Anything not blown away by the power burns and melts from the intense heat. Vials of sickly green and putrid yellow burst apart, their contents evaporated. A row of cages line along a wall of the laboratory, lying just outside the immediate blast radius. The test subjects are pummelled by the explosion's radiation and they breathe in the vile, now airborne concoctions of the mad scientist. The effects of both lead to rapid mutations in the former dissidents held captive in the Nest of Maggots. These changes are classified by familiar terms. Hollowfication. Hybridization.

The closest human analogue to the blast is a small, controlled thermonuclear bomb.

In a brief instant the explosion ends. The blast has weakened many of the cages. The mutations have led to increased strength in most of the subjects. Combined, the prisoners easily break free of their cells and flee into the formerly calm night.

As the dust and debris settle, Kurotsuchi lowers the kido barriers he instinctively set up to protect himself from the reiatso. He is not worried about the damage done to the building; this isn't Mayuri's primary laboratory. He is far more concerned that the experiment failed. Mayuri pulls his notebook out from his coat and begins to pour over pages and pages of equations and calculations.

_Did I miscalculate the energy density of the reiatso, causing the pressure to be too great for the vessel? Perhaps the phase shift of the combining wavelengths was mistimed. No, everything seems in order..._

A painful yell from the cages distracts Mayuri from his review. It sounds like a mix of a scream of a terrified human and the howl of a dying dog. Kurotsuchi looks at the cages and sees there are three bodies still trapped. He walks over the first. The captain isn't sure if he would classify what remains as a 'body'. It clearly bore a large amount of radiation and the hollowfication progress must have been violent and quick. The figure is now a growing collection of hollow-white boils, like a colony of spores that have overrun and decimated their environment. One of the boils bursts, erupting thick, purple bile. Mayuri collects a sample. He moves over to the second body. It is the victim of unfortunate chance. A large steel rod is embedded into the captive's chest, dying before the toxins could infect him. Mayuri moves along; nothing of interest here.

The third body, the origin of the scream, is the true prize. The specimen is in the process of hollowfication but is too weak to break out of the cage. Mayuri observes the wrecked soul, hunched over in pain, the diabolical pathogens spreading their symptoms. He records notes in his lab book. Kurotsuchi figures he'll have ten minutes of solid observations before everything falls into chaos.

*********

"Who the hell does Urahara think he is? _Yamamoto_? Seriously, calling a full emergency meeting at three in the morning? Doesn't he know that some people have passed out by then?"

Shunsui Kyoraku doesn't like waking up after a fun night of partying and drinking. So when the order came for an immediate emergency meeting at the Gotei 13 headquarters, Kyoraku promptly ignored it. Thankfully Nanao dragged him out of bed and halfway across Seireitei to the First Division's offices.

Nanao stops right before the giant doors of the Captain-Commander's quarters and tries to slap Shunsui sober. "Wake up, you oaf," she yells in his face. "This is a serious situation, so try not to look too hung over."

Shunsui chuckles, "Given the amount I drank tonight, I'm still a little tipsy." The fiery stare from his lieutenant causes him to end the jokes. His face turns sombre and he stands tall. "I believe we've wasted enough time out here. Let's go in."

Kyoraku pushes the doors open and they walk into the room. The captains and lieutenants of the Court Guard Squads glance at the entrance. Commander Kisuke Urahara sits at the front of the room, his lieutenant Midori Ishikawa standing behind it. "Ah, Captain Kyoraku, Lieutenant Ise, so glad you could make it," he says. "Please take your places; the meeting will begin shortly."

"Great, we're the last ones here," Nanao whispers as they step to their place. As Nanao passes by Ukitake, he gives her a smile as if saying _Good job on getting Shunsui here_.

"No, the twelfth division isn't here yet," Kyoraku replies. "Slackers."

The two leaders of the eighth squad stand in between the sixth and the tenth. Shunsui yawns. Captain Histugaya asks him "Long night, Captain?"

"More like an early morning, Toshiro," he states, winking. Rangiku, standing behind Hitsugaya, notices and slyly winks back.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," the short shinigami mumbles under his breath.

To the left of Urahara are the odd-numbered squads. Closest to him are the two shinigami most affected by Aizen's betrayal: third squad Captain Izuru Kira and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. Their fierce devotion to their former captains had caused severe issues of confidence and self-esteem in both of them. However, together they have recovered far more quickly than they would have alone and have become capable leaders of the squad. Every captain commends Hitsugaya for his suggestion of transferring Momo to the third division.

Next to them are Renji Abarai and Tetsuzeamon Iba of the seventh. While Renji was young and had little leadership experience prior to his promotion, his actions during the Winter War proved he had potential. Thanks to Iba's help, the new captain has done well to advance the squad while maintaining the ideals of the squad set forth by former captain Komamura. Everyone in the squad respects Renji for that.

After them is the ninth, the most serious squad in the Gotei 13. Captain Shuhei Hisagi is strongly dedicated to his duty as a shinigami and is intensely focused on his job, as if he was trying to prove the world wrong. But no one has ever doubted his capabilities. Everyone had hoped Hisagi would choose a more care-free lieutenant. Instead, they got Ashido Kano, a guy so bound to duty that he fought Hollows in Hueco Mundo alone for decades. _The two of them make Byakuya look laidback_ Shunsui thinks.

The last squads on the left are the eleventh and thirteenth. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki didn't have time to spike his hair in his usual fashion. His lieutenant Yachiru sleeps on his shoulder. Nobody dares to wake her, fearing the wrath from both of them. Besides him is Jushiro Ukitake, the kind, wise captain, and Rukia Kuchiki, who was promoted to lieutenant ten years ago. Her promotion is a sign that both of them have finally gotten over Kaien's death.

Facing across from the thirteenth is the frigid captain of the tenth squad. While Hitsugaya had matured in both power and personality, members of the squad still find him a bit cold and aloof. Thankfully the warm spirits of Matsumoto keeps the division in a good mood even if the paperwork takes a bit of a hit. Besides them is Shunsui, calm and collected even though he is as drunk as a skunk. Although the more impressive feat may be Nanao's ability to hide the fury aimed at her captain.

The remaining squads on the right are the professional sixth of Kuchiki and Takahashi, the peaceful fourth of Unohana and Kotetso, and the fanatical second of Soifon and Murimoto. Out of everyone in the room, Kiteiyo is the only one who didn't have to be woken up for this meeting; he has been up all night leading the search for the missing prisoners. He looks extremely tired. _I bet this meeting is about those prisoners_ Ise thinks.

"Well, then, let's begin," Urahara speaks, clearing his throat.

"Yesterday morning, the disappearance and escape of twenty-four captives from the Nest of Maggots was discovered by second division lieutenant Murimoto. The Special Forces have been searching Seireitei and investigating the cause of their escape. We have yet to find any of them, but we have identified who let them out."

"Someone let them out?" Renji blurts out in shock.

"Yes, Captain Abarai, there is a traitor among us," Kisuke replies. "One hour ago, there was an explosion at one of the twelfth squad's laboratories. Fearing it was an attack, the Special Forces immediately converged there. Three bodies were found; reiatso scans confirmed that they were escapees. However, the circumstances of their deaths indicate that they were not responsible for the explosion. They were encaged, with sufficient empty cages to hold the remaining prisoners who likely broke free after the explosion."

Captain Kira voices his concern. "But if the Maggot's Nest captives didn't cause the destruction, what did?"

Urahara informs everyone of his conclusion. "There is only one suitable explanation: members of the twelfth division removed the dissidents from the Nest for use as test subjects for experiments. The explosion was caused by a failure in the experiment which allowed the prisoners to escape."

Urahara gives everyone a moment for it to sink in. Jushiro then asks, "What kind of experiments?"

"Based on the bodies, I would presume they were hollowfication experiments. I would guess that most, if not all, of the other prisoners have undergone hollowfication as well."

Dread fills the room. The threat those beings possess is far greater than some fugitives.

"Bring them in," Urahara commands. The large doors open and Mayuri and Nemu Kurotsuchi enter the rooms, being led in by guards of the first squad. The two members of the twelfth squad stand before their comrades, awaiting judgement. Mayuri is surprisingly nervous; Nemu is expectedly confused.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, do you deny the charges laid against you and your squad?" Kisuke demands, his words laced with rage. The madman is silent. "Nemu, what was your squad's involvement in the release and experimentation of the prisoners?"

Nemu does not like to oppose the will of her father, but this time there is no choice. "The Technological Development department was unaware of the experiments," she answers waveringly, her body struggling with her conscience. "The captain acted alone in the breakout of the Nest captives and performed the experiments in secret."

Kisuke waits, unsure if she is lying. He studies her face. She's telling the truth.

Urahara sighs, then speaks. "Mayuri, you will be placed under arrest and awaiting trial. Soifon."

"Yes, sir." Soifon springs into action, instantly appearing behind Mayuri, Suzumebachi's stinger pressed against his throat. "One move and you're dead," she tells him.

Kurotsuchi slowly begins to laugh, a low chuckle that grows into a howling cackle that morphs into a deranged shriek. The other shinigami are noticeably disturbed by the madman's reaction. Drips splatter on the ground by his feet. His recognisable black and white makeup runs down his face, as if his face is melting. Mayuri arches his back and brings his haunting laugh to its brutal crescendo. Suddenly, his voice lowers at he falls to his knees. With his familiar visage done, the other captains finally get a look at his bare face. Urahara understands the situation as the man collapses to the ground.

"That's not Kurotsuchi," the commander announces. The others are shocked as Kisuke walks towards the man, a member of the twelfth squad that Mayuri drugged and sent in his place. Kisuke reaches into a pocket in the impostor's haori and pulls out a flat metal disk. He pushes a button on the side and a hologram of Mayuri, glowing jade green, appears above the disk.

"Hello Kisuke," Kurotsuchi's voice enumerates from the device in a condescending tone. "Did you really think I would let myself be caught? Not a chance, especially during an experiment as important as this. Although I am afraid a few guinea pigs got loose. I would hope you would be so kind as to clean them up for me. I would do it myself, but I do not have the time and, frankly, it is beneath someone of my stature. Thank you, Kisuke." The hologram winks off. The room is silent.

"I thought this might happen," Urahara mutters under his breath before giving orders. "Murimoto, the objective of your search is changed to finding and capturing Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The hunt for the hollowfication experiments will be relegated to the sixth, seventh, and eleventh squads, with the sixth coordinating the search."

Captains Kuchiki, Abarai and Zaraki nod in agreement.

"The twelfth squad will be investigated by a task force from the first division for their involvement in the incident. The twelfth will also begin studying Kurotsuchi's experiments to determine the extent of the research, reporting their findings directly to me. First squad lieutenant Ishikawa will be acting captain for the twelfth squad."

Midori's face flushes with surprise. "Really?" she blurts out.

Urahara turns to face his lieutenant, moves so he stands right next to her and lowers his voice so only she can hear. "Of course," he replies, "unless you think you're unworthy of the honour or incapable of the duty, both of which are completely ridiculous. You can do this, Ishikawa. Throw away your self-doubt and believe in yourself."

She reflects on his words and feels shamed for thinking she was so weak. "Yes sir!" she answers.

Urahara nods then faces the captains. "Any shinigami who misleads the investigative task force or willingly assists Kurotsuchi in evading capture will be labelled a traitor and treated accordingly. Understand?" His question is directed at Nemu, who meekly bows her head in compliance.

"Unohana, prepare medical centre three for injuries. Squads eight and thirteen are in reserve; squads three, nine and ten are on standby," Kisuke orders. "Any questions?" The captains and lieutenants are silent. "Good. I bid you good night. You may go back to bed or begin on your orders. I trust the Gotei 13 in handling the situation." With those partings words Urahara exits the room through the side door, leaving everyone else slightly confused. Slowly they start to shuffle out of the chamber.

"Well that was useless," Kyoraku says to his lieutenant.

"Useless, Captain?" Isa stutters. "This is the largest crisis in the Soul Society since the Winter War. Quick and decisive action is needed."

"I know that, Nanao, but our squad is in reserve. We won't be called upon until the full potential danger of the situation has been assessed. Informing me in the morning would have sufficed."

"So you're annoyed that you had to be woken up so early, Captain?"

"Ah, my dear Nanao-chan, you are as observant as you are beautiful," Shunsui claims charmingly as he pats her head. Nanao replies by pouting.

Among the shuffle of the shinigami, Kiteiyo catches up to Haruka. "Lieutenant Takahashi," he softly shouts, getting her attention.

"Yes, lieutenant Murimoto?" she answers.

"Seeing how your squad is leading the investigation, I thought I would send you the files on the escaped prisoners," he says.

"You have files on them!" she states shockingly.

"Of course. What warden wouldn't hold vital information on his prisoners?" he explains. "The files contain the strengths and motives of each dissident upon their capture. However, it is difficult to extrapolate their current power levels due to hollowfication. Where should I send the files?"

"They're electronic, I presume."

"The division updated them a few years ago."

"Send them to my account: takahashi%."

Kiteiyo thinks for a moment. "Stone girl?" he ponders. "Interesting nickname."

"I like it," Haruka replies. "What about yours?"

"Oh, that one's easy. Gokuri."

The elder lieutenant laughs. "Well then, jailor, be glad that Urahara has gotten us to do your job for you."

"I would if I hadn't been stuck with the harder task," Murimoto sighs. "Criminals on the run? Easy. Mindless creatures? Simple. But capturing a captain? Especially one as wickedly brilliant as Kurotsuchi? Damn near impossible. That body switch was the first trick up his sleeve and his simplest one at that. Guess I should get some sleep before trying to figure out some plan that will never work. Good night, Takahashi, and good luck."

"Same to you, kid," she slyly taunts back. Kiteiyo grumbles under his breath as flashes away.

_Normally he spazzes at me when I call him kid. He must be really tired._ Haruka's thoughts turn to the squad's orders. _I'll start planning the logistics of the search for an hour before calling it a night... again. _With the prospect of organizing a search of Seireitei stuck in her head, Takahashi leaves the offices of the Captain-Commander.

The hall is empty save for two squads. Captains Abarai and Zaraki are expressing their joy in the coming hunt.

"Finally, something to fight and kill," Kenpachi says. "Don't worry, Abarai, I'll leave one or two for your squad."

"Yeah, right," Renji retorts. "The seventh will fight all of them while you guys get lost. No one in the eleventh has any sense of direction. We'll find and defeat far more of the renegades than you."

Kenpachi flashes a psychotic smile. "Do you really think so, Captain? Care to make it interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A simple contest: whichever squad kills the most whatever-they're-called wins. The losing squad buys the winning squad dinner. Up to the challenge, Captain Abarai?"

"Challenge?" Renji boasts. "Sounds like easy pickings to me. You're on."

"Great," the tall, wild captain answers. He picks Yachiru off of his shoulder, cradle her in his arms, and walks out the door to the cool night air.

The two leaders of the seventh squad march down the long hallways of the first squad's barracks. Iba's look of concern for the bet shines right through his sunglasses, which he oddly continues to wear at night.

"Sir, are you sure this is a suitable course of action?" he asks.

"Don't worry, Iba. We've got this in the bag," Abarai reassures. "The eleventh is all brute force and no planning. They'll search the same area five times over. This will be a piece of cake. I wonder if we should have cake at the meal..."

_I have a bad feeling about thi_s Tetsuzeamon worries.

*********

Dawn rises over Soul Society, a bloody sun shining through mists. The calmness of the past few years has been replaced with frantic alarm. In the midst of the crisis, a training exercise takes place on the grounds formerly belonging to the fifth division.

There are three reasons why there is no longer a fifth squad. The first was that no one wanted to be in the squad. Transfers from the fifth were numerous; no shinigami wanted the stigma of being in 'Aizen's Squad'. Every other squad had casualties from the war, so they were quick to accept the transfers. In a few weeks the population of the fifth dropped from hundreds to a few dozen. The second reasons for the decommission of the division was that there was no one fit to be promoted to captain. Abarai, Kira and Hisagi had already been promoted and no one stepped forward to take the Captain's Test. Urahara was at a loss. But there were rumours that filled the halls of the Gotei 13 in the wake of the Winter War. Some claimed that Ikkaku Madarame had achieved Bankai and used it in the war.

Like all rumours, the story spread like wildfire, growing more outlandish with each exchange. Eventually the tale reached the ears of the eleventh squad captain. He smiled when he heard it and a small plan formed. Kenpachi took his entire squad one morning to the empty fields of the fifth division. There he informed Ikkaku that he would refer Madarame for the Captain's Proficiency Test. Ikkaku immediately protested. Every member of the eleventh squad remembers Zaraki's response.

"You would lie to your Captain, Ikkaku? Everyone here knows you have Bankai. I told you a long time ago to live and get stronger. Now that you've done so, you hid it. Why are you so weak?"

"I'm not weak," Ikkaku yelled back.

"Being ashamed of your power is a weakness," Kenpachi shouted back. "Don't deny it. I'm nominating you for captaincy unless you can beat me in a fight, right here, right now. You better go all out or I'll cut you down. I doubt you'll be lucky and live this time."

"I guess there's no other way out of this," Ikkaku said. "BANKAI! Ryumon Hozukimaru!"

As the wave of rising spiritual pressure washed over the spectators, Zaraki gave a sadistic laugh and charged into the fray.

Twelve hours later, the fight was over. Kenpachi had won, but barely. Both fighters suffered serious injuries. Commander Urahara had been watching the duel from the outskirts of the grounds. He gave the combatants a brief round of applause that grew to a roaring thunder as the eleventh squad joined in. Kisuke smiled then ordered in the groups from the fourth division to heal them. Urahara walked over to Zaraki, who was lying down to receive treatment for his bloody wounds.

"Congratulations, Captain Zaraki. That certainly was a spectacle."

"Tougher... than I'd thought it would be," Kenpachi strained out of his throat.

"Indeed," Urahara replied. "Third seat Madarame has improved his abilities significantly."

A small commotion emerged from nearby as Ikkaku got up and walked to the captains, using his sword as a cane. The members of the fourth squad followed him, begging him to stop so they could heal him. Ikkaku bent down and kneeled before his superiors.

"Captain Commander Urahara, I nominate myself for the vacant captain position for the fifth squad," Madarame stated, hiding back his displeasure.

"Eleventh squad third seat Ikkaku Madarame," Urahara said in an official tone, "your nomination is denied."

"What?" Kenpachi and Ikkaku asked.

"During your battle, I came to the decision that the fifth squad shall be dissolved. The squad is heavily undermanned and it would be easier to transfer the remaining members to the other squads. Besides, in the process of your battle, the two of you destroyed most of the fifth squad's buildings. Soul Society simply doesn't have the resources to rebuild them. I'm afraid you're stuck as third seat of the eleventh squad, Madarame" Kisuke grinned, knowing this was exactly what Ikkaku wanted.

Tears welled in his eyes. "Thank you, sir," the proud warrior whispered.

Ever since that day, the other captains carry great respect for Ikkaku for two reasons: his strength and his loyalty. Shinigami seeking greater strength would ask Madarame to train them. Over the years those numbers have grown from a few to several tens of soldiers nominated by their captains. Today, Ikkaku and his friend Yumichika are training a group from the tenth division. These shinigami had scored low on their combat skills, so Hitsugaya asked Ikkaku to toughen them.

Swords clash and sweat drips to the ground; the group splits into sparring partners, a member of the tenth facing against a battle-hardened eleventh squad member. Yumichika wanders among the duels, examining the groups and giving advice, while an unlucky soul had to fight the shaved shinigami.

"Come on," Ikkaku shouts at his frightened opponent. "Don't just stand around there. Attack!"

Ikkaku's opponent does not budge an inch forward. Instead, he leans back and loosens his grip.

"What the hell is this, you weakling? Hold your sword tight and charge!"

Finally the teacher's prodding produces action from the student. The shinigami rushes towards Ikkaku, his katana held high and firm. He brings in down; Ikkaku blocks the blow with his scabbard. As the young man presses down, Madarame makes notes on his abilities. _His form is sloppy and his attacks have plenty of openings. But the courage to attack a stronger opponent is the sturdiest foundation upon which to build a warrior. _He pushes the unseated shinigami away with a strong thrust. "Again."

He charges again, this time steadier and more sure-footed. The attack has more weight the second time around, yet Ikkaku easily blocks it again. "Your attacks aren't bad. What about your defence?" he says as he brings Hozukimaru in from the right. The student barely sees the counterattack and flashes backwards. He skids to a stop twenty feet away from Ikkaku. The rooker is amazed that he was able to flash-step under these conditions when he can hardly do it when he practices.

"Not bad," a voice from behind the third seat states. The other shinigami's face reddens from the praise.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

Ikkaku turns around and sees the diminutive captain and his busty lieutenant. "Break," the session leader yells. The other groups stop their training and the clanging and clashing of swords fall silent. Hitsugaya walks up to Ikkaku while Matsumoto runs off looking for Yumichika.

"Hello Madarame," Toshiro greets. "How's the training?"

"It's going well," he replies. "Within a week I'll have them up to the minimum standards of the eleventh squad."

"I'm surprised you still went thought with the exercises, what with the situation and your division's orders."

"Orders?"

Hitsugaya moans. "Argh, did Kenpachi not tell you? He probably just ran off and started attacking things, the barbarian. Anyway..."

As the captain explains the situation to Ikkaku, Rangiku strikes up a casual conversation with Yumichika.

"How do you get your hair so nice looking this early in the morning?" she asks. "My hair's always a mess when I get out of bed. Today it was just terrible. I wanted to sleep in this morning because of the emergency meeting last night. But Captain is so keen on doing things right, even though our squad doesn't have any orders. And that meeting... Why did Urahara have it in the middle of the night? Kyoraku looked like he was about to pass out and Yachiru was sleeping on your captain's shoulders. It was so cute. Oh, and Ishikawa was made Acting Captain of the twelfth. I should go congratulate her; I wonder if she's—"

"OY MATSUMOTO," her superior shouts, "you're supposed to be informing Ayasegawa of the crisis, not engaging in idle chit-chat."

Rangiku puts her finger to her lips and makes a confused pout. "Oh, I was supposed to do that? I had no idea. Yumichika, did you happen to hear anything Captain Hitsugaya said."

The fifth seat's response is, of course, beautiful. "I caught the gist of it. Monsters are loose in Seireitei and we have to go fight them. We'd do it anyway, even if we weren't ordered to. So where are we heading?"

"I do not know, the sixth squad is responsible for organising the search."

As if on cue, Haruka Takahashi appears on the grounds.

"I've been trying to reach you all morning, Madarame," she says. "Didn't you get any of the messages I sent you?"

Ikkaku laughs. "Of course not. The only piece of equipment the eleventh squad needs is our zanpakuto. Everything else is unnecessary."

"Ah, the wisdom of the eleventh. I've missed such simply philosophy. Your group is assigned to the southwest sector of Seireitei. Here." She tosses a phone to Ikkaku. "If you spot anything, call the number I saved on the phone. It's for the operation's headquarters. Actually, give it to Yumichika. I trust him with it more than you."

The shinigami grabs the device from his friend. "Right," he replies. "Now which way is southwest?"

"Well, it's morning, so the sun is east. That would make southwest that way," Ikkaku observes, pointing his sword towards his destination.

"Eleventh squad, move out," he commands. The squad marches out of the grounds, visibly excited to be fighting something tougher than tenth division scrubs.

"Shouldn't we tell them they're heading north?" Rangiku wonders.

Toshiro places his hand on his forehead. "You've got to be kidding me."

"There's a map and compass in the phone," Haruka yells. Then, to the tenth's leaders, "I hope they don't mess things up too much."

"I wouldn't worry; Madarame is a good man." Captain Hitsugaya's judgement is usually sound.

"Say, have you ever seen Ikkaku skip like that before?" Matsumoto questions.

Takahashi smiles. "That's because you've never been in the eleventh." Haruka gets a message and reads it. "I have to go back to HQ. It looks like Abarai found the first target. Good day to you, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto." She flash-steps off the grounds.

Rangiku starts to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" the short one asks.

"Umm..."

"Go back to the barracks and do this week's paperwork, Matsumoto."

"Do I have to, Captain? I'm really tired," she yawns.

"You usually nap when doing the paperwork, so I wouldn't be surprised if it happens today," he smirks.

"Thank you Captain," she says while giving him a hug. Rangiku leaves and Histugaya takes a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Sir," the shinigami who sparred with Ikkaku asks, "what are we to do?"

"I'll continue the training in Madarame's place," Hitsugaya announces. "But it would take too long to fight each of you individually, so I'll take you all on at once."

The members give nervous looks to each other. "Ready stances," the captain orders as he leaps to the air. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru."

As the mighty ice dragon forms above the rubble of the former fifth squad, the nervous looks turn to shock and panic.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."


End file.
